gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Aqua Aura
Aqua Aura is the fusion of Lapis Lazuli and Ice. Appearance Aqua Aura has an aqua complexion, off-white, voluminous hair, two oblong eyes with teal irises and visible pupils, a slightly large nose, and thin lips. She has a thin body shape with a larger torso and hips, as well as four arms. Her gemstones are embedded in her sternum and upper back. Debut Aqua Aura wears a muted cerulean halter top and shorts with lighter blue triangular patterns. She also wears a cerulean maxi skirt tied in a knot at the left hip. She is barefoot. Second Aqua Aura's hair is noticeably more cyan. She wears a turquoise halter top with a dark teal collar and a yellow diamond symbol. She also wears dark teal leggings with turquoise patterns on the lower legs. She is barefoot. Third Aqua Aura wears a multi-toned teal halter top with triangular patterns and dark teal stirrup leggings. The waistline of the leggings is low and V-shaped while the top's neckline is noticeably higher. The leggings also have a darker teal triangular pattern as well. Previous Aqua Aura wears a teal halter top with a low, V-shaped neckline to display Ice's gemstone. It has a turquoise "W"-shaped pattern. She also wears dark turquoise leggings with a dark teal triangular pattern, and dark aqua, open-toed boots. Current Aqua Aura wears a teal V-neck halter top with Ice's gem now on the bottom of the halter with a cutout about it, presumably to look like the top of a star. She also wears dark turquoise leggings with another dark aqua that is cut to also look like the top of the star. She wears gloves similar to Blue Diamond and she has a cutoff at her toes and heel. Personality At first, Aqua Aura was unstable and couldn't maintain herself. GemCrust described her as basically Malachite with the layered voice but without a monstrous form.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149386707827/ Now that their relationship has improved, Ice and Lapis get along very well, so they're in sync when fused.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/144673963142/ Abilities Aqua Aura possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Rose Quartz, they form Aurichalcite. * When fused with Pearl, they form Jeremejevite. * When fused with Sapphire, they form Lavendulan. * When fused with Jasper, they form Moss Agate. * When fused with Peridot, they form Vauxite. * When fused with Amethyst, they form Kornerupine. * When fused with Amethyst and Jasper, they form Bertrandite. * When fused with Pearl and Rose Quartz, they form an unnamed fusion. * When fused with Ruby and Sapphire, they form Wendwilsonite. * When fused with "Eyeball" and Jasper, they form Carpholite. * When fused with Pearl and Amethyst, they form Blue Abalone. * When fused with Pearl and Sapphire, they form Pacific Opal. * When fused with Rose Quartz, Pearl, Sapphire, Ruby, Jasper, Amethyst, and Peridot, they form Neptunite. * When fused with Rose Quartz, Pearl, Sapphire, Ruby, Jasper, Amethyst, Peridot, Coral, and Chrome Diopside, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Rose Quartz, Pearl, Sapphire, Ruby, Jasper, Amethyst, Peridot, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Unique Abilities * Hydrokinesis: Aqua Aura possesses Lapis Lazuli's ability to control water. ** Flight: She can create water wings using her hydrokinesis and fly. * Cryokinesis: Aqua Aura has the ability to create and manipulate ice and snow, combining Ice's own cryokinetic abilities of freezing, with Lapis' ability to control the pressure and molecular structure of water. Trivia * At one point, she was Ice's most stable fusion.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149296302897/ * Aqua Aura is one of GemCrust's most favorite fusions that they've done.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149892528067/ * GemCrust unintentionally made her much larger than they should've.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/147934368507/ * Aqua Aura's hair floats as if it were underwater, even though it's not.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/139995071722/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Though not created through a natural process, the synergy of the quartz and gold combine to bring about a new crystal of intense energy and power. * Aqua Aura can enhance communications of all kinds. * It can help one both speak and see the truth. * Because of bringing energies of truth in, this crystal is used to enhance speaking, whether in a small group or a larger public group. * Aqua Aura is called both a success stone and an abundance stone. It is said to attract success to all who use or carry it, and help them understand that it is indeed success. * Aqua Aura can bring prosperity, even possibly wealth. * Aqua Aura is an outstanding tool for people wishing to increase their psychic skills and awareness. * Aqua Aura strengthens meditation which can enhance any psychic endeavors. * Aqua Aura is used to empower and enhance telepathy, clairaudience, clairvoyance, psychic healing, and automatic writing as well as other modalities. * The strength of Aqua Aura is also excellent protection from psychic attacks. It helps strengthen and heal the auric field which is the first line against negative psychic energy. It can protect against psychic "vampires", and other parasitic or draining negative energies. Gemstones Gallery AA sitting.png|Aqua Aura using her hydrokinesis and cyrokinesis. AA Sardonyx comparison.png|Aqua Aura's size compared to Sardonyx. Aqua with Steven.PNG|Aqua Aura and Steven. Aqua Aura caught.png|Caught! References Category:Gems Category:Lapis Lazuli Fusions Category:Ice Fusions Category:Double Fusions Category:Original Characters Category:Crystal Gems